


Hey, Where's Fat Nuggets?

by Cheycartoongirl8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bad-ass Fat Nuggets, During the Pilot, Gen, Phineas and Ferb References, Secret Agent Fat Nuggets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheycartoongirl8/pseuds/Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: We all know the characters very well. Especially what they were doing in the pilot. But... one character we didn't see at all during the pilot. We are going to find out where Angel Dust's precious little pet piggy was. Here we will answer the question, "Hey, Where's Fat Nuggets?"
Comments: 21
Kudos: 16





	Hey, Where's Fat Nuggets?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, random thought. This is from Connie Hardwick on Youtube. She came up with a Spy AU.
> 
> I also want to thank NaniTheF_K, PuzzleheadedRabbit40, Bolt_DMC and Emperess_of_yaoi on Reddit. They helped me out with the name of secret organization for the story! I will list them below at the end note. Thank you both for helping!
> 
> This came to my head. I had to. Fat Nuggets as Perry the Platypus from Phineas and Ferb. Hope you all enjoy this Fat Nuggets Spy AU! This all takes place in the pilot.

* * *

Hey, Where's Fat Nuggets?

When you think of Hell, you think of misery, chaos, and eternal torment. All which is true. But what most don't understand is that Hell wasn't all fire and brimstone. Hell was similar to Earth, but only more red. There was nine circles of Hell. Each a significant part of Hell's ecosystem. The main circle, the Pride Circle, where the Capitol and where the Fallen Angel, King Lucifer, his wife, Lilith and their daughter, Charlie, lived. But over the course of time, Hell had become overpopulated due to the on growing numbers of the humans dying and not following the righteous path to go up to Heaven. And with the overpopulation, heaven sent down angels known as exterminators to kill off demons to make way for the new souls that will arrive in the up coming year.

Such is what is happening currently. The recent Extermination was just wrapping up. In a very fancy, yet seemingly abandoned and empty hotel, was the Princess herself, her faithful business and romantic partner Vaggie, and their only patron, the porn star, Angel Dust, and his beloved mini pet pig, Fat Nuggets. Nuggets was glad that his owner hadn't left the building yet. Fat Nuggets wasn't a normal pig. Oh no, he was one of the few animals in Hell that was working for a secret organization called W.H.A.C.K.E.D., Woefully Hellacious, Agency of Corrupt, Kickass and Eternally Dangerous. Despite how dangerous Hell was, he knew that the Exterminations meant that his owner would be gone for good if he went out before the heavenly beings. He was a very intelligent pig after all.

What Angel Dust didn't know, was that inside his collar, W.H.A.C.K.E.D had installed a communicator inside to alert him when he had an assignment. He was happily curled against his spider, enjoying the scratches that he was receiving. The hotel was much nicer than the small smelly apartment that they used to live in. And the two ladies were nice to Angel Dust. Well, Vaggie was more harsh to Angel than Charlie. But that was okay. She didn't hurt him. Not like the other people. Especially Valentino. If only he had a fellow operative inside Valentino's studios to help him give him some insight on the large moth.

Speaking off, he needs to get into stop by and see Quint. Quint was a Flyhauhau. A part fly, part dog animal. Quint was a fellow operative. He didn't have a family of his own, but he was hoping that his friend would find one eventually. He was nice to come back to someone that loved him after a day of thwarting people who wished to upset the balance of Hell. Right now, with the Extermination going on, that meant he didn't have to work. Sure the Exterminations were horrible, by that meant he got to be with Angel all day. Just him and his boy. His ear flicked when heard he a soft knock on Angel's door.

"Who is it?" Angel asked.

Fat Nugget moved his gaze over the door. Giving a little snort. The door opened to reveal Charlie and Vaggie. Angel Dust looked up at them.

"Hi, Angel, can we talk to your for a moment?" Charlie asked.

"What about?"

"Well, as you know, we have an interview today to promote the hotel! So we-"

"We wanted to make sure that you don't screw up!" Vaggie interrupted.

"I haven't done anything in two weeks! What makes you think I'm going to do anything?"

Oh Vaggie. She really needs to learn to loosen up. He'd go over and try to comfort her but Angel had a firm grip on him with his lower arms. He gave a small squeal as his boy started scratching his tummy and ears. Ooh. Yea. Those were the sweet spots. Right there. Satan, did he love Angel Dust. No one treated him so good like him. Well, Charlie treated him very well too. Vaggie was indifferent to him. But he'd be sure over time he'll earn her affection.

"What Vaggie means is," Charlie interrupted. "Is that we're so proud of you for these two weeks! You've made so much progress! Just make sure that you're back in the hotel by curfew."

"Yea, yea. Sure thing."

"Great! Have a great day Angel!"

Vaggie sent a glare at Angel before they walked out. He heard Angel huffed in irritation. Knowing that his owner was upset, he rolled over and propped himself up to give him comforting licks. He was pleased to hear the giggles. The spider picked him up and rubbed their noses together.

"Aw, that's my baby. You always know how to cheer Daddy up don't you?"

He snorted in confirmation. His tail wagging. He knew Angel Dust needed him. Though he was a bit sad that his boss was making him work so soon after the Extermination. He knew Vox's shark, Vark often left fish bones and guts around. He'd make sure to grab some chum and put it in Valentino's newest heels. He gave a squealish whine when he was sat down.

"I know Nugs. I know. But Daddy has to get to work. Or Daddy's boss ain't gunna be happy." He placed a kiss on top of his head. "Have fun Nug-Nug!"

Fat Nuggets waited a few moments once the door was shut. There was times when he'd come back because he forgot something. When he didn't, he made his way over to his owner's bed. He jumped on settling on the pillows. It was his favorite place to nap. The pillows smelled just like his owner. He had just shut his eyes when his tag started to go off. His eyes snapped opened and he shut the alarm off. He jumped off the bed. He went over to the wall next between the dresser and the closet. A newly installed hidden panel opened to reveal a secret platform. The little piggy stepped in and placed a fedora on his head. Time to work.

* * *

Fat Nuggets had slid down a tube and landed in his chair. In front of him was a large computer screen. A light green furred Hellhound with a clean cut dark-green hair and a white mustache appeared on the screen. The Hell-pig gave a quick salute to his commanding officer. His commander, Major Monohowl.

"Hello Agent P. We have word that Dr. Baxter had been collecting metal bottle caps."

A small awkward silence followed. Fat Nuggets raised a brow.

"Well we don't exactly know why. But it's a lot."

A teenage imp poke his head in view. He had frumpy white hair along with white freckles going across his face. He was wearing a thick pair of black glasses along with a white lab coat.

"I think he's an avid bottle cap collector like me!"

"Darrel, no one cares about collecting bottle caps."

The imp sighed.

"Yes sir..."

Monohowl turned his attention back to the small Hell pig.

"Anyway Agent P. Check it out and thwart whatever evil he's up to."

Fat Nuggets saluted. He got out of his chair and jumped into his flying car. Time to stop Dr. Baxter!

* * *

🎶 _ **Baxter the Angler-fish's Evil Incorporated!🎶**_

Fat Nuggets parked his car outside of the large building. The mad scientist owned the top floor. He cautiously walked inside. Looking around the area. He didn't see the small fish demon in the room. He took another couple steps. He squealed in surprise when the trap was sprung. He was caught in a cage. He let out a contempt snort as he gripped the bars. He heard a high pitched laugh. His eyes narrowed when he saw his rival.

Baxter. The mad scientist fish demon smirked at him. As his jingle said, he was an angler-fish demon. He had blue-gray skin, with navy finned-hair with spots of teal. He wore a pair of yellow glasses, along with a dark gray lab coat and black gloves. He had a lure just like an anglerfish. Though from what he knew from his angerfish co-worker, it was a female only thing. And Baxter was very male. He knew that Sinners, like his boy Angel Dust, used to be humans so they looked different before they died. This often left him with a lot of questions, but he never asked due to feeling like it was too personal of an issue to talk about.

He believed that he was transgender. Oh... what was it? Uh... oh! Female to male! Yes! That was it! Still, Baxter was entitled to his privacy, and unless he wanted to share, that was all up to him. The small demon flashed a smile at him. Sharp teal colored teeth showing. He kept his gaze neutral on him. Intimation doesn't work on Secret Agents. He took a few steps away.

"I bet your wondering what my newest evil invention is, hmm? Well behold!" He motioned to a large invention that was shaped like a glass bottle that was filled with bottle caps. Two giant robot hands where holding the bottle. The arms were attached to a giant machine. The small pig blinked in surprise. Of course it was an evil invention. And knowing that, as their usual routine, this was the point where he started monologuing.

"I present to you, the Shaken Bottle-Inator!"

Shaken Bottle-Inator. He gave him a "Really?" look. The scientist gave him an offended look.

"Hey! It's a good name! Did you invent it Mr. Judgy the Judging Pig? No. You didn't." He continued on. "With my invention, it'll create a super sonic sound, penetrating through Pentagram City!"

Fat Nuggets waited for the why behind it. There was always a reason why. Honestly, he'd be lying if he allude that he wasn't interested. The reasons ranged from understandable to completely off the wall. Baxter certainly did manage to make his job interesting.

"As you know Agent Fat Nuggets. I hate how people constantly interrupt my work. Asking me to stop my experiments, be silent, be more sociable, well no more! With the Shaken Bottle-Inator, I will make everyone through out the city deaf so they can never bother me again!"

He started cackling. As Baxter went over to grab a pair of soundproof earmuffs, Fat Nuggets, stuffed some cotton in his ears and made work of picking the lock. As he was busy, working the lock, Baxter started the machine. Since it was so large, it gave one large shake. He frowned.

"Huh... must've made it too heavy or the arms too stiffed... oh well. The force will make it worth it!" He rubbed his hands together like a typical mad scientist that he is. "Yes! Yes!"

The door popped open. The small swine's teensy hoofs clattered as he charged towards his nemesis, squealing a battle cry! He kick him from behind, sending the fish-demon to the ground. A started yelp came from him. He quickly turned around.

"How did you escape my trap?"

Fat Nuggets held up one of Angel Dust's bobby pins. A small smirk on his face. Angel always said that his hair pins were good for more than holding his hair back. Such as picking locks.

"Huh. I didn't think pigs would carry bobby pins." The mad scientist blinked in surprise.

The secret agent gave a righteous snort. He stick the pin back in his hat. He crouched, wriggled his butt, and took a flying leap over the hapless villain, performing a neat pirouette in mid air before nailing the landing. He bolted towards the device. Knowing what was going to happen, Baxter scrambled up to his feet.

"Oh no you don't, Agent Fat Nuggets!"

The machine gave another shake of the bottle. While he had his ears clogged to prevent from damage, he knew that the citizens of the city did not. A few more shakes from the machine, could possibly do more harm than just shatter their ear drums. It could break windows, crumble buildings, the lives of the people were at stake here. He leaped up into the air and managed to grab onto the lower arm of the machine, hoisting himself onto it. Once stabled, he moved down the arm to get to the base of the machine to find a way to shut of the machine.

Realizing that he at a disadvantage physically, Baxter skidded to a stop. His eyes darted frantically to come up with a new plan. Seeing his lure, he suddenly got an idea. He noticed the light switch not to far from him. Changing his course, he went over and grabbed the switch. It was time to bring the playing field to his advantage!

"Time for me to show you my glowing personality!" He cackled as he shut the lights off.

The fish demon heard Fat Nuggets squeal in surprise. With the lights off, the villain's lure started to glow. He cackled as went to battle against the W.H.A.C.K.E.D agent. There was no possible way that he could lose now! He had the advantage! He, Baxter the Angerfish, was going to come out on top this time! Using the light from his lure, he made his way towards his machine. He was going to ambush his enemy from behind! There was no possible way that this could go wrong!

Fat Nuggets took a breath to get himself adjusted to the darken room. He was still on the arm of the machine. He could feel it start to rise again to shake the giant glass bottle. He looked around and say a small light moving towards him. It was Baxter! Of course! He was using his lure to see his way through the dark! With his eyes now adjusted the dark, he jumped off the arm to see that a table wasn't too far from him. He expertly landed. He looked for Baxter's light. There he is. On the table was a lamp, various tools, boxes and crates.

Baxter continued to make his way to invention when he saw something heading towards him. He saw a wrench heading towards him. He quickly ducked out of the way. He frowned as he look towards where the object was thrown from.

"That was uncalled for!"

More tools and other objects were being propelled at him. He yelped as he tried dodging the objects. He glared at the small big, only to see that a chair was heading towards him. He quickly dodged it.

"Ha!" He laughed at him. "You missed!"

A medium size crate ended up hitting him in the face. The force sent him to the ground. The crate breaking in the process as well. Package peanuts exploded and collected into a large pile around and on top of the short demon. Fat Nuggets gave a snort of satisfaction. He made his way back towards the Shaken Bottle-Inator. Baxter sat up. He was confused at first on how such a small animal could lift something so large. Then he remembered that this wasn't a normal pig he was dealing with. He gave a shrill shriek in rage. He scrambled up.

"When I get my hands on you, I'm going to turn you into bacon!"

He went over to the light switched and turned them back on. He saw that his rival was making his way back to his invention.

"Oh no you don't!" He grabbed items himself and retaliated. "Take this!"

Fat Nuggets managed to dodge. He stick his tongue out at him. This caused to make the scientist even angrier. He started grabbing random items and throwing them at his enemy. The secret agent expertly dodged the projectiles. He flipped back onto the machine. Baxter followed him, scurrying up after him.

"Oh no you don't, porkchop!"

He pursued the animal agent, doing his best to keep his balance on the robotic arm. Fat Nuggets sent an uppercut punch. Baxter stumbled back, but managed to keep his balance. He tried to send his own punch, but the piglet managed to dodge by jumping up. He grabbed hold of the other arm that was up above them. He pulled himself onto it. Baxter followed him. Feeling the arms rise again, the porcine crouched as the machine shook the bottle. He could hear the thud of the caps echoing throughout the bottle. The deafening sound making it's way through the city. He looked up to see Baxter was almost up to him. He quickly did a judo sweep, knocking his feet out from under him. The fish-demon gave a yowl of surprise. Before he could hit the ground, Fat Nuggets managed to grab him by his collar and flung him over head.

The evil scientist cried out in surprise as he sent flying. He smacked face first into the giant hand. Fat Nuggets winced. That impact looked painful. Baxter let out a small groan as he cartoonishly peeled off the hand and feel into the opened top of the bottle. Apparently the hand, was not all the way covering the top of the bottle. Which allowed the small demon to slip through. He landed roughly on the caps, falling maybe a couple of inches into them. Baxter sat up, wincing slightly in pain. He looked around to see the bottle caps around him. Recognizing that he was inside his invention, he nervously chuckled, crawling over to the glass of the bottle.

"A-A-Agent Fat Nuggets! I'm trapped inside the bottle!"

Fat Nuggest snorted in acknowledgment. He acted like he was going to turn away.

"W-w-wait! Don't go! I'll get crushed!" His eyes darted frantically. "I-I-I'll tell you how to turn it off!"

The pig's ears perked up at that. He acted like he was thinking then nodded at his nemesis. Baxter let out a sigh of relief. He tensed in fear when he felt the machine start up again.

"Th-There's a switch on the back! It's red! You shouldn't miss it!"

Fat Nuggets made his to where the Sinner told him go. He found the level, as well as the panel. Instead of turning it off. He jerked the back of the panel off and started pulling out wires. Feeling that his invention stopped moving, Baxter let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright! Thank you Agent Fat Nuggets! Now, if you'll just help me out-" He noticed sparking coming from behind the machine. "H-Hey! What are you doing!? Stop!"

The W.H.A.C.K.E.D agent came out from behind, holding the mass of wires that he had ripped out. He tilted his hat at him, then fled. He comprehended that his machine was about to blow up, and he was still trapped in the bottle. He banged on the glass.

"Agent Fat Nuggets! You get back here! Don't you leave me in this bottle!"

The swine hopped in his little flying car and took off. The machine started shaking erratically. The base starting to swell with energy. With a loud explosion, the machine blew up. Baxter scream as he was sent flying. Unbeknownst to the both of them, at the same time, Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb were giving a battle cry as they fought Sir Pentious. Charlie and Katie Killjoy were also screaming at each other as they fought in the News Studio.

"CURSE YOU AGENT FAT NUGGETS THE PIG!" Baxter shrieked.

🎶 **Agent P!🎶**

* * *

Pleased with a job well done, Fat Nuggets arrived back in Angel Dust's room. He jumped back onto Angel's bed. He moved into three circles as he settled in for a nap. As he was about to shut his eyes again, he heard music started to play. Confused, he lift his head up. He went over to the door, wondering if it was Angel coming back from work. He lift his ear to the door. After waiting a few minutes, the door didn't open. He went back to his boy's bed. It was probably just Charlie again.

It wasn't something that he was really interested in. He jumped back onto the furniture. Just as he was going to settle down, an explosion was heard. He felt the hotel rock from the force. He quickly stood up and looked out the window. Did Baxter found out his location!? Was he here for revenge!? He saw a giant blimp in the air. He expected the tiny fish demon to call out, but instead he heard a different voice. A hatch opened to show a different demon. A snake demon. He relaxed, knowing that his secret identity was safe.

He blinked in surprised when a portal opened up and giant black tentacles came out and started attacking the airship. Knowing that he was not needed, he went back to the bed. It looks like his boy, Charlie and Vaggie handled the threat. Now, for his prize. A nap. He curled back up. He heard the crash of the ship. Good riddance to the foolish Sinner that threatened his boy and the hotel. Just as he was settling into sleep, he heard the door open. He looked up to see Angel Dust enter.

"Fat Nuggets! Daddy's home!"

Oh well. A nap can wait. Angel was home! He squealed happily and jumped off the bed. He ran over to him, pushing himself up onto his hind legs and pawing at the spider's leg. Angel chuckled as he bent down and picked him. He placed several kisses on his snout. He snuffled as he pressed his snout up against his chin to give him his own version of "kisses". His owner made his way over to his bed, placing him in between his legs as he scratched his ears and tummy. Oh yea. This was life. He heard Angel Dust started telling him about his day. How after work he met Aunt Cherri and helped her kick her own enemy's ass. How an Overlord offered his help for the hotel. That he brought new staff to the hotel.

Fat Nuggets was curious about the new staff members and this Overlord that offered their help to Charlie. But he knew in time that Angel Dust would bring him down to meet them. Right now, for him, he knew at this moment everything was perfect. Baxter had been defeated. They had a wonderful home. Good friends that cared about him and his owner. And he had Angel Dust's love and care. And as long as his secret identity was kept secret, he would never be ripped away from him.

"So, what did my baby do all day while Daddy was away?"

He snorted as a reply. A small smile on his face. To the spider, he just took that he was a happy little piggy. Fat Nuggets internally giggled. Wouldn't he like to know?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this! I wanted to explore where Fat Nuggets was during the pilot, and here is the answer!
> 
> I know, Sir Pentious would've been the perfect choice for Dr. Doofenshmirtz, but he was busy battling against Cherri Bomb and Angel Dust. So I went with Baxter instead, as he's the only scientist that was perfect for this role.
> 
> I want to thank my friend WhisperingWarrior and Hiirnoivl for their help with the big battle! You two are amazing!
> 
> Should I make this a series on it's own? With Fat Nuggets as Perry the Platypus, what would the other's roles be in a Phineas and Ferb parody? Let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
